


I should've kissed you

by Hemhem_99



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemhem_99/pseuds/Hemhem_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a boy realises what he's lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	I should've kissed you

Do you know that feeling, you get when you see the one you loved in someone else's arms? Knowing that you can treat them better, make them feel better about themselves, because you love them that much. Your heart-aches knowing that'll be forever wanting to feel their cool skin against your own. 

Their laugh rings in your ears as you watch them be in love and laugh at jokes that you will never understand, or even hear because it's between them? My heart-aches worse and worse everyday, as I watch Mary fall hopelessly in love with the idiot that is my best friend. 

His hand rested above her left thigh, her short dark-brown hair in a mess. She didn't need to make herself look so beautiful, she already was, and will always be in my eyes. "Harry, are you alright?' She asked, as she looked at me with her ever blue eyes, I nodded, "I'm well, ready when you guys are to go the movies." They nodded and faced me, "We don't want you to go alone, Haz." Spoke Zayn. 

I nodded once more, since I was the biggest wallflower I've ever known, aside from Charlie from the The Perks of being a Wallflower I was it. Zayn and Mary being my only friends, that night I would never forget. It was the night I met them. 

It was a warm yet a mildly chilly summer night, the year was 1998, and it was a party where we had met. I've known who they were, I just didn't fit in with their crowd. I sat in the corner, with the same red cup in my left hand, not even half empty, yet not even half full. I've taken a few sips but the foreign liquid made my lips and throat burn. So I stopped at the third sip mark, everyone around me laughed, screamed, and slurred their words. I didn't speak to anyone, because I didn't know anyone there, I found myself thinking why I came in the first place. 

My lips pressed to the rim of the red cup, only to have it knocked out of my hands, and spill all over myself and the ground. "Drinking at a young age, can lead to alcoholism in the future." Spoke a small girl, the smell of marijuana radiated off her. I looked at her face, her eyes blood-shot. "Yes, and marijuana kills brain cells." She smirked at my saying, obviously showing that she thought I was okay. "You're alright, curly." I smiled wide. 

Maybe tonight, I'll make one friend, and I was okay with that. "Follow!" She screeched, happiness evident in her voice. And I did, I followed her that night. Maybe it was just that simple conversation we had or the fact that she had enchanted me with her wit. To this day I still don't know. 

We walked into a room, it was dense with smoke, which I assume was one of the reasons why the girl with no name was under the influence, "this is where the realist people you will ever meet, hang out." She spoke, and showed everyone in the room that I have arrived. But, I didn't know her nor any of them. "Curly, that's Zayn." She pointed to a dark haired male, his features would change any straight man gay. A strong jaw line, and caramel-brown eyes. "That over there is Niall, but everyone calls him Nigel because of Zayn." The blonde boy laughed but glared at her afterwards. "And me, I'm Mary." I faced her, her eyes a little less red from last time I looked at her. "I'm Harry." The small quelque smiled at me, and I could proudly say, that I had made friends. 

"Now, Harry, have you ever played truth or dare?" Asked Zayn, he took a drag from his blunt. I shook my head, "i never even kissed a girl." The three bodies stared at me in disbelief, and surely I was turning red in the poorly lit room. "Oh now you have to play, it'll be a lovely story to tell your grandkids." Spoke Niall, taking a drink from his beer. "I'm going to find Lou and Jane! They have to meet Harry.' Exclaimed Mary, her cheerful manner of being lit up the dim room. 

The two boys looked at me and Niall smired, "here mate, have a brownie." I smiled, and took one off the tray. I bit into it, and it tasted so good. I finished that one off, the next one and before I knew it, I had eaten four. 

Mary and two other people walked, Mary walked up to me and noticed a difference. "Niall, you gave him, pot brownies?" Hissed Mary, I rose a brow. "Impossible, I've never eaten those in my whole life." Niall let out a chuckle and so did Zayn. "Did you know, penguins can't fly?" I giggled. Mary rolled her eyes handing me a cup. It smelled like the drink I was drinking earlier, but I took it any ways. 

"Truth or dare, Mary." Zayn spoke, Mary sat next to me. "Dare." I found out that night that Mary always picks dare, and she's not scared to anything. I was nineteenth at the time, and I know, I sound like a buffoon, but I never seen boob until tonight now. 

"Alright boys, my turn." She smirked, I didn't know what to feel at the moment, but Zayn, Niall, and the other boy which I pegged as Lou, looked frighten. "Harry, truth or dare?" She asked me. I finished off the brownie I grabbed, I was already high might as well enjoy the night. "Truth." She nodded, her index and thumb pressed to her chin. "Is it true that you're a virgin?" I began to get red and looked at the carpet. 

"Y-yeah, I-I am." I stammered, all the eyes on me, made me nervous and uneasy. I stood up, and walked away. I needed space, and every wall seem to collapse onto at the moment. I'm nineteen, and I'm still a virgin. Isn't that sad? I walked outside, the air fresh and felt good against my sweaty, and pale skin. 

My arms went over my head and I inhaled, I was still higher than a skyscraper, but I felt good. In a way, I guess. "Harry?" I turned around and Mary stood there. I couldn't help but smile, she was smart and witty. I only met her tonight, but she stole my heart. "I'm sorry I asked that, it was wrong of me." Her hand ran through her short hair. 

She walked up to me and hugged me when I didn't respond. I wanted to go home, I didn't feel like talking about this, right now or anytime at all. She pulled back and I looked into her eyes, they shined bright in the moonlight. Her lips looked so tasty, but I didn't. I didn't kiss her and I regret that, I regret it so much. 

Now, standing in front of me was Mary and the man that can change any straight man straight, kissed. I should've kissed her, I should've of.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, I'm new here!


End file.
